villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:KillRoy231/List of BigBads
I'll see if this page can be created but for now I'll put it in a blog, because often when researching a series I find a hard time figuring out who the main villain is (often because some wikis refuse to say things like "main villain" or "main antagonist") Spoilers will have their own category. If there is a spoiler villain in a single season of a show, I'll say "spoiler" and list them there. Otherwise (like Scream) I'll list the series separately. Note that villains who aren't revealed to be bad in a single episode but are known for the remainder of the series will be listed in the main section (like the main villain of Burn Notice), this is only for those who aren't revealed until the end Note that some may be missing, incase I haven't seen them or forgot. If this can become an actual page, others could add to it, but so far no one seems to have answered my forum request to return the Yu-Gi-Oh villains' pages to their English names Main 10,000 BC *The Almighty 101 Dalmatians *Cruella De Vil 24 *Season 1 - Victor Drazen *Season 2 - Peter Kingsley, Max (Bigger Bad) *Season 3 - Ramon Salazar, Stephen Saunders *Season 4 - Habib Marwan *Season 5 - Charles Logan, Vladimir Bierko, Graem Bauer (Bigger Bad) *Season 6 - Abu Fayed, Phillip Bauer *Season 7 - Alan Wilson *Season 8 - Samir Mehran, Charles Logan *Live Another Day - Margot Al-Harazi, Cheng Zhi 3 Days to Kill *The Wolf The 6th Day *Michael Drucker Abduction *Nikola Kozlow A Bug's Life *Hopper The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. *John Bly The Adventures of Robin Hood *Prince John Aeon Flux *Oren Goodchild Agent Cody Banks *Dr. Brinkman Air Force One *Ivan Korshunov Aladdin *Aladdin - Jafar *The Return of Jafar - Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Sa'luk Alice in Wonderland *The Red Queen Alien *Alien - Xenomorph *Aliens - Xenomorph Queen *Alien 3 - Dog Xenomorph *Alien Resurrection - Clone Xenomorph Queen A Million Ways to Die in the West *Clinch Leatherwood Anaconda *Paul Serone *Anaconda Anastasia *Rasputin A Nightmare on Elm Street *Freddy Krueger Antz *General Mandible The Aristocats *Edgar Arrowverse : Arrow: *Season 1 - Malcolm Merlyn *Season 2 - Slade Wilson *Season 3 - Ra's Al Ghul *Season 4 - Damien Darhk *Season 5 - Adrian Chase : The Flash: *Season 1 - Reverse Flash *Season 2 - Zoom *Season 3 - Savitar : Legends of Tomorrow: *Season 1 - Vandal Savage *Season 2 - Reverse Flash Atlantis *The Lost Empire - Rourke *Milo's Return - Kraken, Ashton Carnaby, Erik Hellstrom Austin Powers *Dr. Evil Avatar *Colonel Miles Quaritch Babes in Toyland *Barnaby Babes in Toyland (animated) *Barnaby Crookedman *Goblin King Back to the Future *Back to the Future - Biff Tannen *Back to the Future II - Biff Tannen *Back to the Future III - Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen Balls of Fury *Feng Batman (Tim Burton series) *Batman - The Joker *Batman Returns - The Penguin (some might also count Max Shreck and Catwoman) *Batman Forever - Two-Face, the Riddler *Batman & Robin - Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy Batman (TV series) *The Penguin *The Joker *The Riddler *Catwoman Beast Wars/Beast Machines *Megatron Beauty and the Beast *Gaston Benchwarmers *Fairy Jerry Beverly Hills Cop *Victor Maitland Big Fat Liar *Marty Wolf Big Trouble in Little China *David Lo Pan Bionicle *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui - Makuta *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows - Roodaka *Bionicle: Mask of Light - Makuta The Black Cauldron *The Horned King Black Lagoon *Episodes 1-2 - EO Captain *Episode 3 - Mr. Shin *Episodes 4-6 - Ratchman *Episodes 8-10 - Roberta *Episodes 11-12 - Ibraha *Episodes 13-15 - Hansel and Gretel *Episodes 16-18 - Groovy Guy Russell Blade *Blade - Deacon Frost *Blade II - Jared Nomak *Blade Trinity - Drake Blazing Dragons *Count Geoffrey Bomberman *Bomberman 64 - Altair, (spoiler) (final) *Bomberman 64: The Second Attack - Sthertoth *Bomberman Hero - Bagular, Evil Bomber (guy behind the guy) The Boondock Saints *The Boondock Saints - Giuseppe "Pappa Joe" Yakavetti *The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day - The Old Man The Bourne Identity *Carlos (Note: I didn't see the reboot series, which is harder to follow and deviated from the books so hard that they had to wait for the book's writer to die coz they knew he'd never approve it) Broken Arrow: *Vic Deakins Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Season 1 - The Master *Season 2 - Drusilla, Angelus *Season 3 - Mayor Wilkins *Season 4 - Adam *Season 5 - Glory *Season 6 - Warren Mears *Season 7 - The First Angel (which is its own show but still part of the Buffyverse) *Series - The Senior Partners *Season 2 - Darla (vampire) *Season 3 - Daniel Holtz, Sahjhan (guy behind the guy) *Season 4 - Jasmine Burn Notice *Seasons 1-4 - Management *Seasons 1-6 - Anson Fullerton *Seasons 3 and 4 - John Barrett *Season 6 - Tom Card, Olivia Riley *Season 7 - James Kendrick Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Emperor Zurg Castle in the Sky *Colonel Muska Cats Don't Dance *Darla Dimple Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Mike Teavee Charmed *Seasons 1-3 - The Source of All Evil *Season 4 - The Source of All Evil, Cole Turner (Source half), The Seer *Season 5 - Cole Turner *Season 6 - Gideon *Season 7 - Zankou *Season 8 - The Triad Child's Play *Chucky Clash of the Titans *Hades Clockstoppers *Henry Gates Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - Mayor Shelbourne *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - Chester V Colombiana *Don Luis Commando *Arius Con Air *Cyrus the Virus Conan the Barbarian *Conan the Barbarian - Thulsa Doom *Conan the Destroyer - Queen Taramis, Dagoth (final) Crocodile Dundee *Crocodile Dundee II - Luis Rico The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course *Department Director Ansell Cross Ange *Embryo The Curse of King Tut's Tomb *Morgan Sinclair, Nathan Cairns (Bigger Bad), Set (final) Custom Robo *Oboro *Eliza *Rahu Cypher *Finster *Frank Callaway Date Movie *Andy DC Extended Universe *Wonder Woman - Ares *Man of Steel - General Zod *Batman vs. Superman - Lex Luthor *Suicide Squad - Enchantress *Justice League - Steppenwolf, Darkseid (Bigger Bad) Dead Space *Dead Space - Necromorphs *Dead Space II - Hans Tiedemann *Dead Space III - Jacob Danik Death Note *Light Yagami Death Race 2000 *Mr. President Deja Vu *Carroll Oerstadt Delgo *Sedessa Demolition Man *Simon Phoenix Despicable Me *Despicable Me - Vector *Despicable Me 2 - (spoiler) Dick Tracy *Big Boy Die Hard *Die Hard - Hans Gruber *Die Hard II - Colonel Stuart *Die Hard with a Vengeance - Simon Gruber *Live Free or Die Hard - Thomas Gabriel Digimon *Season 1 Arc 1 - Devimon *Season 1 Arc 2 - Etemon, Datamon *Season 1 Arc 3 - Myotismon *Season 1 Arc 4 - MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon *Season 1 Arc 5 - Apocalymon *Digimon: The Movie - Diaboromon, Kokomon (non-canon segment) *Season 2 - (spoiler), though Digimon Emperor, Arukenimon, and Oikawa act as main villains for three arcs he is behind them all Digimon Tamers *Arc 1 - Mitsuo Yamaki *Arc 2 - Zhuqiaomon *Battle of Adventurers - Mephistomon *Arc 3 - Zhuqiaomon *Arc 4 - D-Reaper *Runaway Locomon - Parasimon Digimon Frontier *Arc 1 - Cherubimon *Arc 2 - Lucemon Dinosaur *Kron *Carnotaur Divergent *Divergent - Jeanine Matthews *The Divergent Series: Insurgent - Jeanine Matthews *The Divergent Series: Allegiant - David DoA: Dead or Alive *Victor Donovan Dogma *Bartleby *Azrael Down Periscope *Admiral Graham Dragonball *Emperor Pilaf *Commander Red *King Piccolo Dragonball Z *Frieza *Cell *Super Buu/Kid Buu : Including one-shots: *Dead Zone - Garlic Jr. *Saiyan Saga - Vegeta *Namek Saga - Vegeta, Frieza *Captain Ginyu Saga - Frieza *Frieza Saga - Frieza *Garlic Jr. Saga - Garlic Jr. *Trunks Saga - Frieza, King Cold *Androids Saga - Dr. Gero, Androids 17 and 18 *Imperfect Cell Saga - Cell *Perfect Cell Saga - Cell *Cell Games Saga - Cell *World Tournament Saga - Babidi (though it's mainly Spopovich working for him) *Babidi Saga - Babidi *Majin Buu Saga - Majin Buu *Fusion Saga - Super Buu *Kid Buu Saga - Kid Buu *Battle of Gods - Beerus *Resurrection F - Frieza Dragonball Evolution *King Piccolo Dragonball Z movies (not counting canon ones) *The World's Strongest - Dr. Wheelo *The Tree of Might - Turles *Lord Slug - Lord Slug *Cooler's Revenge - Cooler *The Return of Cooler - Cooler *Super Android 13 - Android 13 *Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan - Broly *Bojack Unbound - Bojack *Broly: Second Coming - Broly *Bio-Broly - Bio-Broly *Fusion Reborn - Janemba *Wrath of the Dragon - Hirudegarn, Hoy (guy behind the guy) Dragonball Kai *Frieza *Cell *Super Buu/Kid Buu *Battle of Gods - Beerus *Resurrection F - Frieza Dredd *Ma-Ma Drive Angry *Jonah King DuckTales the Movie *Merlock the Magician Dune *Baron Vladimir Harkonnen *Emperor Shaddam IV Eagle Eye *Ariia Earthsea *King Tygath Edge of Tomorrow *Omega Eight-Legged Freaks *Consuela Elysium *Secretary Delacourt *(spoiler) The Emperor's New Groove *Yzma Enchanted *Queen Narissa Enter the Dragon *Han Enter the Warriors Gate *Arun the Cruel Epic Movie *White Bitch Eragon *King Galbatorix Eternal Darkness *Pious Augustus *Chattur'gha *Ulyaoth *Xel'lotath Evil Dead *Evil Ash (who I think is the Evil Force merged with Ash's dark side) The Expendables *The Expendables - James Munroe *Expendables 2 - Jean Vilain *Expendables 3 - Conrad Stonebanks Face/Off *Castor Troy Fantastic Four *Series - Doctor Doom *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer - Galactus Fantastic Four (reboot) *Doctor Doom Fantastic Mr. Fox *Boggis, Bunce, and Bean The Fifth Element *Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg *Mr. Shadow (guy behind the guy) Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *Phantoms *General Hein Firefly *The Parliament First Knight *Prince Malagant Flash Gordon *Ming the Merciless Flubber *Chester Hoeincker Friday the 13th *Friday the 13th - Pamela Voorhees *Friday the 13th Parts 2-4 - Jason Voorhees *Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning - (spoiler) *Friday the 13th Parts 6-9 - Jason Voorhees *Freddy vs. Jason - Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees *Jason X - Jason Voorhees Fullmetal Alchemist *Series - (spoiler) *Conqueror of Shambala - Dietlinde Eckhart Galaxy Quest *Sarris Game of Thrones *Season 1 - Cersei Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon *Season 2 - Joffrey Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, Melisandre, Mance Rayder, Theon Greyjoy, Balon Greyjoy (Bigger Bad) *Season 3 - Joffrey Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, Melisandre, Mance Rayder *Season 4 - Tywin Lannister, Melisandre, Mance Rayder *Season 5 - The High Sparrow, Roose Bolton, Ramsay Bolton, Melisandre, Belicho, Razdal, Yezzan, the Night King *Season 6 - The High Sparrow, Ramsay Bolton, Belicho, Razdal, Yezzan, the Night King *Season 7 - Cersei Lannister, the Night King *Season 8 - Cersei Lannister, the Night King Gamer *Ken Castle George of the Jungle *Lyle van de Groot Get Shorty *Bo Catlett *Ray Bones Gex *Rez Ghost Rider *Ghost Rider - Blackheart *Ghosr Rider 2: Spirit of Vengeance - Roark (Mephistopheles) Ghostbusters *Gozer Gladiator *Commodus Glitter Force *Emperor Nogo The Godfather *The Godfather - Virgil Solozzo, Emilio Barzini *The Godfather Part II - Hyman Roth *The Godfather Part III - Licio Lucchesi God of War *Ares The Great Mouse Detective *Professor Ratigan Gremlins *Gremlins - Stripe *Gremlins 2: The New Batch - Brain Gremlin, Mohawk Gundam Wing *Series - Treize Khushrenada *Romefeller arc - Duke Dermail *Endless Waltz - Dekim Barton Halloween *Michael Myers *Dr. Wynn (guy behind the guy) Halloween 3: Season of the Witch *Conal Cochran Hamlet *King Claudius Hannibal *Red Dragon - Francis Dolarhyde *The Silence of the Lambs - Buffalo Bill *Hannibal - Mason Verger Harry Potter *Series - Lord Voldemort *Order of the Phoenix - Dolores Umbridge Hellraiser *Hellraiser - Frank Cotton *Hellbound: Hellraiser II - Dr. Channard *Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth - Pinhead *Hellraiser Inferno - Pinhead *Hellraiser Hellseeker - Pinhead *Hellraiser Deader - Winter *Hellraiser Bloodline - Pinhead Hercules *Hades Heroes *Volume 1 - Sylar, Daniel Linderman *Volume 2 - Adam Monroe *Volume 3 - Arthur Petrelli *Volume 4 - Emile Danko *Volume 5 - Samuel Sullivan *Heroes Reborn - Erica Kravid Highlander *The Kurgan Home Alone *Home Alone - Harry and Marv *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York - Harry and Marv *Home Alone 3 - Petr Beaupre, Earl Unger, Burton Jernigan, and Alice Ribbons Hudson Hawk *Darwin Mayflower *Minverva Mayflower The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Judge Claude Frollo Hyrule Warriors *Cia *Ganondorf (final) Ice Age *Ice Age - Soto *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown - Cretaceous and Maelstrom *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - Rudy *Ice Age: Continental Drift - Captain Gutt Ikki Tousen *Ikki Tousen - Chuuei Toutaku *Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny - Dragon Sousou The Incredibles *The Incredibles - Syndrome *The Incredibles 2 - (unconfirmed, but probably Evelyn Deavor) Independence Day *Harvester Queen Indiana Jones *Raiders of the Lost Ark - Rene Belloq *Temple of Doom - Mola Ram *The Last Crusade - Walter Donovan *Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Irina Spalko Inkheart *Capricorn Inspector Gadget *Sanford Scolex Inuyasha *Main series - Naraku, Shikon Jewel (final) *Affections Touching Across Time - Menomaru *The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass - Princess Kaguya *Swords of an Honorable Ruler - Sounga *Fire on the Mystic Island - Ryura I Spy *Arnold Gundars, (spoiler) It *Pennywise/It Ivanhoe *Bois-Guilbert *Prince John (guy behind the guy) Jack and the Beanstalk (Abbott and Costello) *Giant Jack the Giant Killer *Pendragon Jackie Chan Adventures *Season 1 - Shendu *Season 2 - Shendu, Daolon Wong *Season 3 - Daolon Wong, I think *Season 4 - Tarakudo *Season 5 - Drago James and the Giant Peach *Aunt Sponge *Aunt Spiker James Bond *Dr. No - Dr. No, Ernst Stavro Blofeld (guy behind the guy) *From Russia with love - Rosa Klebb, Ernst Stavro Blofeld (guy behind the guy) *Goldfinger - Auric Goldfinger *Thunderball - Emilio Largo, Ernst Stavro Blofeld (guy behind the guy) *You Only Live Twice - Ernst Stavro Blofeld *On Her Majesty's Secret Service - Ernst Stavro Blofeld *Diamonds Are Forever - Ernst Stavro Blofeld *Live and Let Die - Dr. Kananga *The Man with the Golden Gun - Francisco Scaramanga *The Spy Who Loved Me - Karl Stromberg *Moonraker - Hugo Drax *For Your Eyes Only - Aris Kristatos *Octopussy - General Orlov, Kamal Khan *A View to a Kill - Max Zorin *The Living Daylights - Georgi Koskov, Brad Whitaker (guy behind the guy) *Licence to Kill - Franz Sanchez *GoldenEye - Alec Trevelyan *Tomorrow Never Dies - Elliot Carver *The World is Not Enough - Renard, Elektra King *Die Another Day - Gustav Graves James Bond (reboot) *Casino Royale - Le Chiffre, Mr. White *Quantum of Solace - Dominic Greene *Skyfall - Raoul Silva *Spectre - Ernst Stavro Blofeld Jaws *Jaws - Shark *Jaws 2 - Shark (2) *Jaws 3 - Shark (3) John Carter *Sab Than *Matai Shang John Wick *Viggo Tarasov Johnny Mnemonic *Shinji *Takahashi JoJo's Bizarre Adventures *Phantom Blood - Dio Brando *Battle Tendency - Kars *Stardust Crusaders - Dio Brando *Diamond is Unbreakable - Yoshikage Kira Journey to the Center of the Earth *Count Saknussem (Note: This is the original, the reboot has no main villains) Jumanji *Russel Van Pelt The Jungle Book *Shere Khan Jupiter Ascending *Balem Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park - Dennis Nedry, Lewis Dodgson (guy behind the guy), Velociraptors *Jurassic Park: The Lost World - Peter Ludlow *Jurassic World - Indominus Rex, Vic Hoskins (secondary) The Karate Kid *The Karate Kid - Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese (guy behind the guy) *The Karate Kid II - Sato, Chozen *The Karate Kid III - John Kreese, Terry Silver Key Largo *Johnny Rocco Kill Bill *Bill Kindergarten Cop *Cullen Crisp King Arthur *Cerdic Kingsman *The Secret Service - Richmond Valentine *The Golden Circle - Poppy Adams Kirby *Kirby's Dream Land - King Dedede *Kirby's Adventure - Nightmare *Kirby's Dream Land 2 - Dark Matter *Kirby's Dream Land 3 - Zero *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - 02 *Kirby & the Amazing Mirror - Dark Mind *Kirby: Canvas Curse - Drawcia *Kirby: Squeak Squad - Daroach, Dark Nebula (final) *Kirby's Epic Yarn - Yin-Yarn *Kirby: Mass Attack - Necrodeus *Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Magolor, Master Crown *Kirby: Triple Deluxe - Queen Sectonia *Kirby and the Rainbow Curse - Dark Crafter *Kirby: Planet Robobot - President Haltmann, Star Dream (final) Kirby: Right Back at Ya *King Dedede *NME Kong *Ramone De La Porta *Chiros *King of Atlantis - Queen Reptilla Krull *The Beast Kung Fu Hustle *Brother Sum Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda - Tai Lung *Kung Fu Panda 2 - Shen *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai Ladyhawke *Bishop of Aquila Lake Placid *Crocodile The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time - Sharptooth *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure - Ozzy and Strut *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving - Hyp *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists - Ichy and Dill *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island - Striped Sharptooth *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock - Allosaurus *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire - Pterano (at first), Rinkus and Sierra\ : I haven't kept track past here Lara Croft: Tomb Raider *Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - Manfred Powell *Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: Cradle of Life - Jonathan Reiss The Last Boy Scout *Sheldon Marcone The Last Kingdom *Season 1 - Guthrum *Season 2 - Kjartan (Part 1), Sigefrid (Part 2) The Last Starfighter *Xur The Last Unicorn *King Haggard The Lazer Collection *Dr. Octogonapus, Cell (Bigger Bad) Legend *Lord of Darkness Leprechaun *Leprechaun (note: I think it's a different leprechaun each time) Lethal Weapon *Lethal Weapon - General Peter McAllister *Lethal Weapon 2 - Arjen Rudd *Lethal Weapon 3 - Jack Travis *Lethal Weapon 3 - Wah Sing Ku The Librarians *Season 1 - Lancelot Dulaque *Season 2 - Prospero *Season 3 - Apep *Season 4 - Nicole The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus *King Mogorb The Lion King *The Lion King - Scar *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride - Zira The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (animated) *The White Witch The Little Mermaid *Ursula Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland *Nightmare King Logan's Run *Computer Lord of the Rings *The Hobbit - Smaug, Azog, Sauron *Lord of the Rings - Sauron Lucky Number Slevin *The Boss *The Rabbi Macbeth *Macbeth MacGruber *Dieter Von Cunth The Magnificent Seven *Bartholomew Bogue Maleficent *King Stefan Mario *Series - Bowser *Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. - Mario *Donkey Kong 3 - Donkey Kong *Super Mario Bros. 2 - Wart *Super Mario Land - Tatanga *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins - Wario *Luigi's Mansion - King Boo *Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon - King Boo *Super Mario Sunshine - Bowser Jr., Bowser (guy behind the guy) *New Super Mario Bros. - Bowser Jr., Bowser (guy behind the guy) : Mario & Luigi/RPG *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars - Smithy *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Cackletta *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Princess Shroob, (spoiler) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Fawful, Dark Bowser (final) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Antasma, Bowser *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam - Bowser, Paper Bowser : Paper Mario *Paper Mario - Bowser *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - Grodus, Shadow Queen (final) *Super Paper Mario - Count Bleck, Dimentio (final) *Paper Mario Sticker Star - Bowser Marvel Cinematic Universe *Captain America: The First Avenger - Red Skull *Captain Marvel - (yet to be seen) *Iron Man - Obadiah Stane *The Incredible Hulk - Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Iron Man 2 - Ivan Vanko, Justin Hammer *Thor - Loki *The Avengers - Loki, Thanos (Bigger Bad) *Iron Man 3 - (spoiler) *Thor: The Dark World - Malekith *Captain America: Civil War - Alexander Pierce *Guardians of the Galaxy - Ronan the Accuser *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - (spoiler) *Avengers: Age of Ultron - Ultron *Ant-Man - Darren Cross *Captain America: Civil War - Helmut Zemo *Black Panther - Killmonger *Doctor Strange - Kaecilius *Spiderman: Homecoming - Adrian Toomes/The Vulture *Thor Ragnarok - Hela, Grandmaster *Ant-Man and the Wasp - (yet to be seen) *Avengers Infinity War - Thanos *Avengers 4 - Thanos The Mask *Dorian Tyrell The Mask of Zorro *Don Rafael Montero The Master of Disguise *Devlin Bowman Matilda *Agatha Trunchbull The Matrix *Agent Smith Max Keeble's Big Move *Principal Jindraike Max Steel (film) *Miles Edwards Maze Runner *Ava Paige Megamind *Tighten Men in Black *Men in Black - Edgar the Bug *Men in Black II - Serleena *Men in Black 3 - Boris the Animal The Mentalist *Red John Metroid *Metroid Prime - Metroid Prime *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Emperor Ing *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Dark Samus Mighty Joe Young *Andrei Strasser Midnight Run *Jimmy Serrano Mission Impossible *Mission Impossible - Jim Phelps *Mission Impossible 2 - Sean Ambrose *Mission Impossible 3 - Owen Davian *Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol - Kurt Hendricks Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children *Mr. Barron Moana *Te Ka Monster Rancher *Series - Moo *Season 3 - Evil General Durahan Monsters Inc *Randall Boggs Monsters vs. Aliens *Gallaxhar MonsterVerse *Kong: Skull Island - Preston Packard, Ramarak *Godzilla - Male MUTO, Female MUTO The Mosquito Coast *Allie Fox Mr. Right *Von Cartigan, Ed Hopper Mulan *Shan Yu The Mummy *Imhotep The Mummy (2017) *Princess Ahmanet My Favorite Martian *Dr. Elliot Coleye My Little Pony (G1) *Rescue at Midnight Castle - Tirek *Escape from Catrina - Catrina *My Little Pony: The Movie - Hydia *The End of Flutter Valley - Hydia *The Ghost of Paradise Estate - Squirk *The Great Rainbow Caper - Gonk and Glouda *The Glass Princess - Princess Porcina, Raptorians (final) *Bright Light - Arabus *The Return of Tambelon - Grogar *Fugitive Flowers - The Flores *Baby, It's Cold Outside - King Charlatan *Crunch the Rockdog - Crunch *The Revolt of Paradise Estate - Beezen *The Quest of the Princess Ponies - Lavan *Somnambula - Somnambula *The Prince and the Pony - The Duchess My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Friendship is Magic - Nightmare Moon *The Return of Harmony - Discord *A Canterlot Wedding - Queen Chrysalis *The Crystal Empire - King Sombra *Equestria Girls - Sunset Shimmer *Twilight's Kingdom - Lord Tirek *Rainbow Rocks - Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk *The Cutie Map - Starlight Glimmer *The Cutie Remark - Starlight Glimmer *Friendship Games - Principal Cinch, Midnight Sparkle (final) *Legend of Everfree - Gloriosa Daisy *To Where and Back Again - Queen Chrysalis *Shadow Play - The Pony of Shadows *My Little Pony: The Movie - The Storm King *Forgotten Friendship - Wallflower Blush *School Daze - Chancellor Neighsay *School Raze - Cozy Glow Mystery Men *Casanova Frankenstein Mystery Science Theater 3000 *Dr. Forrester *Sci-Fi saga - Pearl Forrester Napoleon Dynamite *Uncle Rico The Chronicles of Narnia (BBC) *The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe - The White Witch *Prince Caspian - King Miraz *The Silver Chair - The Green Lady The Chronicles of Narnia (Disney) *The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe - The White Witch *Prince Caspian - King Miraz, Sopespian (final) *The Voyage of the Dawn Treader - Dark Mist National Treasure *National Treasure - Ian Howe *National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets - Mitch Wilkinson Next *Mr. Smith (though he seems to take orders from an unnamed Bigger Bad) The Neverending Story *The Neverending Story - The Nothing *The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter - Xayide *The Neverending Story III: Escape from Fantasia - Slip The Nightmare Before Christmas *Oogie Boogie Oblivion *Sally Oliver & Company *Bill Sykes Once Upon A Time *Season 1 - Regina *Season 2 Part 1 - Cora *Season 2 Part 2 - Greg Mendell, Tamara *Season 3 Part 1 - Peter Pan *Season 3 Part 2 - Zelena *Season 4 Part 1 - Ingrid *Season 4 Part 2 - Mr. Gold *Season 5 Part 1 - King Arthur (some might also count Emma Swan and Nimue) *Season 5 Part 2 - Hades *Season 6 Part 1 - The Evil Queen *Season 6 Part 2 - The Black Fairy Osmosis Jones *Thrax The Pagemaster *Mr. Hyde *Long John Silver *Dragon Percy Jackson & the Olympians *Luke Perfect Dark *Skedar King Phantom of the Paradise *Swan Pinocchio *Pinocchio - Honest John *Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night - The Emperor of the Night Pirates of the Caribbean *Curse of the Black Pearl - Captain Barbossa *Dead Man's Chest - Davy Jones *At World's End - Cutler Beckett *On Stranger Tides - Blackbeard Planet of the Apes (reboot trilogy) *Rise of the Planet of the Apes - Steven Jacobs *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Koba *War for the Planet of the Apes - Colonel McCullough Pokemon *Series - Giovanni *Mewtwo Strikes Back - Mewtwo *The Power of One - Lawrence III *Spell of the Unown - Unown *Mewtwo Returns - Giovanni *Celebi: Voice of the Forest - Iron Masked Marauder *Latios and Latias - Annie and Oakley *The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon - (spoiler) *Diamond and Pearl - Cyrus *XY & Z - Lysandre : Note: I really lost interest past the first generation, aside from checking out the spectacular finale of Diamond and Pearl Power Rangers *Power Rangers: The Movie - Ivan Ooze *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie - Divatox, Maligore (final) Predator *Predator - Predator *Predator 2 - Predator (2) *Alien vs. Predator - Xenomorph Queen *Alien vs. Predator: Requiem - Predalien *Predators - Berserker Predator The Prince of Egypt *Rameses Prince of Persia: Sands of Time *Nizam The Princess and the Frog *Dr. Facilier The Princess Bride *Prince Humperdinck The Princess Twins of Legendale *Queen Dume Prison Break *General Krantz Quest for Camelot *Ruber Quigley Down Under *Elliott Marston Rambo *First Blood - Will Teasle *Rambo: First Blood Part II - Lt. Col. Podovsky *Rambo III - Colonel Zaysen *Rambo - Major Tint Rat Race *Duane Cody *Blaine Cody *Harold Grisham (final) Recess: School's Out *Philium Benedict Red *Red - (spoiler) *Red 2 - Jack Horton, (spoiler) Red vs. Blue *O'Malley Redwall *Redwall the Movie - Cluny the Scourge *Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall - Slagar the Slaver, Ironbeak The Rescuers *The Rescuers - Madame Medusa *The Rescuers Down Under - Percival C. McLeach Riddick *The Chronicles of Riddick - Lord Marshal *Riddick - Santana Rise of the Planet of the Apes *Rise of the Planet of the Apes - Jacob Stevens *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Koba The Road to El Dorado *Tzekel-Kan Robin Hood (animated) *Prince John Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves *Sheriff of Nottingham RoboCop *Clarence Boddicker *Dick Jones Robots *Ratchet *Madam Gasket The Rock *Frank Hummel (debatable, as he is implied to only be bluffing with his threats and had a noble cause) *Captain Frye, Captain Darrow Rogue Spear *Samed Vezirzade *Maxim Kutkin Romeo and Juliet *Tybalt Capulet Rubber *Robert the tire The Rundown *Cornelius Bernard Hatcher Ruthless People *Sam Stone The Sacketts *Ira Bigelow Safety Patrol *Bert Miller *Mrs. Day Sahara *General Kazim Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon - Queen Beryl, the Negaforce (guy behind the guy) *Sailor Moon R - Prince Diamond, Wiseman (final) *Sailor Moon S - Germatoid (possessing Doctor Tomoe), Mistress 9 (guy behind the guy), Pharaoh 90 (guy behind the guy behind the guy) *Sailor Moon Super S - Zirconia, Queen Nehelenia (guy behind the guy) Sailor Moon Crystal *Season 1 - Queen Beryl, Queen Metalia (guy behind the guy) *Season 2 - Prince Demande, Wiseman (final) *Season 3 - Pharaoh 90 Salt *Orlov Saw *Saw, Saw II, and Saw III - Jigsaw *Saw IV, Saw V, Saw VI, and Saw 3D - Mark Hoffman Scanners *Darryl Revok Scary Movie *Scary Movie - (spoiler) *Scary Movie 2 - Hugh Kane *Scary Movie 3 - Tabitha *Scary Movie 4 - Jigsaw Sherlock *Jim Moriarty Sherlock Holmes *Sherlock Holmes - Geoffrey Blackwood *Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows - Professor James Moriarty Shrek *Puss in Boots - (spoiler), Jack and Jill *Shrek - Lord Farquaad *Shrek 2 - Fairy Godmother *Shrek the Third - Prince Charming *Shrek Forever After - Rumpelstiltskin Sin City *Roark Jr. *Senator Roark *Cardinal Roark *Kevin *Manute *Ava Sleeping Beauty *Maleficent Snakes on a Plane *Eddie Kim The Snow Queen *The Snow Queen The Snow Queen (older) *The Snow Queen Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Evil Queen Sonic *Series - Dr. Eggman *Tails Adventure - Grand Battle Kukku 15th *Sonic Adventure - Dr. Eggman, Chaos (final) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Dr. Eggman, Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Advance 3 - Dr. Eggman, Gemerl (final) *Sonic Heroes - (spoiler) *Shadow the Hedgehog - Black Doom *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity - SCR-HD/Master Core: ABIS *Sonic Free Riders - Dr. Eggman, (spoiler) *Sonic Rush - Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega *Sonic Rush Adventure - Captain Whisker, (spoiler) *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Dr. Eggman, Mephiles the Dark, Iblis *Sonic Rivals - Eggman Nega *Sonic Rivals 2 - Eggman Nega, the Ifrit (final) *Sonic Unleashed - Dr. Eggman, Dark Gaia *Sonic Generations - Time Eater, (spoiler) *Sonic Lost World - Zavok, (spoiler) Soul Eater *Medusa *Arachne *Asura Space Jam *Mr. Swackhammer Spaceballs *President Skroob Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone *Overdog Spartacus *Blood and Sand - Quintus Lentulus Batiatus *Vengeance - Gaius Claudius Glaber *War of the Damned - Marcis Licinius Crassus Speed *Howard Payne Spiderman *Spiderman - The Green Goblin *Spiderman 2 - Doctor Octopus *Spiderman 3 - Venom Splash *Dr. Ross Spy Kids *Spy Kids - Floop (at first), Alexander Minion *Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams - Donnogan Giggles *Spy Kids 3D: Game Over - The Toymaker Spyro *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning - Cynder *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night - Gaul *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon - Malefor Stan Helsing *Fweddy *Mason *Michael Criers *Needlehead *Pleatherface *Lucky Star Fox *Star Fox 64 - Andross *Star Fox Adventures - General Scales, (spoiler) *Star Fox Assault - Aparaoid Queen Starship Troopers *Behemecoatyl Star Trek *The Motion Picture - V'Ger *The Wrath of Khan - Khan *The Search for Spock - Commander Kruge *The Voyage Home - Whale Probe *The Final Frontier - "God" *The Undiscovered Country - General Chang *Generations - Soran *First Contact - Borg Queen *Insurrection - Ru'afo *Nemesis - Shinzon *Star Trek - Captain Nero *Star Trek: Into Darkness - Khan (AU), Admiral Marcus *Star Trek: Beyond - Krall Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Ludo, Toffee Star Wars *Episodes I-VI - Emperor Palpatine *Episodes VII-VIII - Supreme Leader Snoke *Episodes VIII-IX - Kylo Ren Stardust *Lamia The Sting *Doyle Lonnegan Strange Brew *Brewmeister Smith Street Sharks *Dr. Paradigm Strike Back *Season 1 - Latif *Season 2 - Conrad Knox Stripes *Captain Stillman The Stupids *Colonel Neidermeyer Super Mario Bros. (film) *King Koopa Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Tabuu Superhero Movie *The Hourglass Superman *Superman - Lex Luthor *Superman II - General Zod Supernatural *Season 1 - Azazel *Season 2 - Azazel *Season 3 - Lilith *Season 4 - Lilith *Season 5 - Lucifer, Michael (secondary) *Season 6 - Crowley, Eve, Raphael *Season 7 - Dick Roman *Season 8 - Crowley *Season 9 - Abaddon, Metatron *Season 10 - Rowena *Season 11 - Amara *Season 12 - Lucifer, Doctor Hess *Season 13 - Asmodeus, Alternate Michael The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess - Rothbart *The Swan Princess Christmas - Rothbart *The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain - Clavius *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure - Zelda *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale - The Forbidden Arts Taken *Taken - Marko *Taken 2 - Murad Tarzan *Clayton Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Shredder *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze - Shredder *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III - Lord Norinaga, Walker The Terminator *The Terminator - The Terminator *Terminator 2: Judgment Day - T-1000 *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - TX *Terminator Genisys - Skynet The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Leatherface, Drayton Sawyer (guy behind the guy) The Thief and the Cobbler *ZigZag *King One Eye This Island Earth *The Monitor The Three Musketeers *The Three Musketeers - Cardinal Richelieu *The Four Musketeers - Milady de Winter Timecop *Senator McComb Timeline *Robert Doniger *Lord Oliver Titan AE *Queen Drej Tom and Jerry *Christine Figg Tomb Raider trilogy *Tomb Raider Anniversary - Jacqueline Natla *Tomb Raider Legend - James Rutland, Amanda Evert *Tomb Raider Underworld - Amanda Evert, Jacqueline Natla Tomb Raider (2013) *Father Mathias *Himiko (guy behind the guy) Tonic Trouble *Grögh the Hellish Total Recall *Vilos Cohaagen Total Recall (remake) *Vilos Cohaagen The Towering Inferno *Roger Simmons Toy Story *Toy Story - Sid Phillips *Toy Story 2 - Stinky Pete *Toy Story 3 - Lotso Transformers *Transformers - Megatron *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - The Fallen *Transformers: Dark of the Moon - Megatron Transporter *The Transporter - Mr. Kwai *Transporter 2 - Gianni Chellini *Transporter 3 - Jonas Johnson Treasure Planet *Scroop True Lies *Salim Abu Aziz True Romance *Blue Lou Boyle (unseen) The Trumpet of the Swan *Boyd The Tuxedo *Dietrich Banning Twins *Webster Twitches *Thantos Uncharted *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune - Gabriel Roman, Atoq Navarro (final) *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves - Zoran Lazarevic *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Katherine Marlowe Under Siege *Under Siege - Bill Stranix *Under Siege 2: Dark Territory - Travis Dane The Untouchables *Al Capone Up *Charles Muntz Up, Up, and Away *Malcolm V for Vendetta *Chancellor Adam Sutler The Vampire's Assistant *Desmond Tiny Virtuosity *SID Voltron: Legendary Defender *Zarkon The Walking Dead *Season 1 - Zombies *Season 2 - Shane Walsh *Season 3 - The Governor *Season 4 - The Governor, Joe (haven't seen past, but I know for the later seasons it's Negan, offhand can't remember where he comes in) The Warriors *Luther Waterworld *The Deacon We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Professor Screweyes Willow *Queen Bavmorda Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Veruca Salt Winx Club *Season 1 - Icy, Darcy, and Stormy *Season 2 - Lord Darkar *Season 3 - Valtor *Season 4 - Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman Winx Club (4Kids) *Season 1 - Icy, Darcy, and Stormy *Season 2 - Lord Darkar *Season 3 - Baltor Winx Club (Nickelodeon) *Season 3 - Valtor *Season 4 - Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman *Season 5 - Tritannus *Season 6 - Selina, Acheron *Season 7 - Kalshara The Wizard of Oz *Oz: The Great and Powerful - The Wicked Witch of the East *The Wizard of Oz - The Wicked Witch of the West *Return to Oz - The Nome King *Legend of Oz: Dorothy's Return - The Jester Wreck-It Ralph *King Candy X-Men *X-Men: First Class - Sebastian Shaw *X-Men - Magneto *X2 - William Stryker *X-Men: The Last Stand - Magneto *The Wolverine - (spoiler) *X-Men: Days of Future Past - Bolivar Trask *X-Men: Apocalypse - Apocalypse *Deadpool - Francis Freeman/Ajax *Deadpool 2 - (yet to be seen) *Logan - Zander Rice xXx *xXx - Yorgi *xXx: State of the Union - George Deckert *xXx: Return of Xander Cage - (spoiler) Your Highness *Leezar Yu-Gi-Oh! *Season 1 - Maximillion Pegasus *Season 2 - Marik Ishtar *Season 3 - Noah Kaiba, (spoiler), Yami Marik *Pyramid of Light - Anubis *Season 4 - Dartz, Great Leviathan (Bigger Bad) *Season 5 - Zigfried von Schroeder, Yami Bakura, Zorc Zelda *Skyward Sword - Ghirahim, Demise (guy behind the guy) *Minish Cap - Vaati *Four Swords - Vaati *Ocarina of Time - Ganondorf *Majora's Mask - Majora *The Wind Waker - Ganondorf *Phantom Hourglass - Bellum *Spirit Tracks - Chancellor Cole, Malladus *Twilight Princess - Zant, (spoiler) *Four Swords Adventure - Vaati, Ganondorf (Calamity Ganon?) *Breath of the Wild - Calamity Ganon Spoilers Bomberman *Bomberman 64 - Sirius (final) Clue *Wadsworth/Mr. Boddy The DaVinci Code *The DaVinci Code - Leigh Teabing *Angels and Demons - Patrick McKenna *Inferno - Sienna Brooks Dead Zone *Greg Stillson Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 - El Macho Digimon *Season 2 - Myotismon Dollhouse *Boyd Langton Elysium *C.M. Kruger (final) Ford Fairlane *Julian Grendel Friday the 13th *Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning - Roy Burns Fullmetal Alchemist *Dante I Spy *Rachel Wright The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen *Professor James Moriarty Marvel Cinematic Universe: *Iron Man 3 - Aldrich Killian *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Ego Minority Report *Lamar Burgess Pokemon *The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon - Dr. Yung Rango *The Mayor Red *Red - Alexander Dunning *Red 2 - Edward Bailey (final) Scary Movie *Scary Movie - Doofy Gilmore Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo - Scraffy Doo *Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed - Jonathan Jacobo Scream *Scream - Billy Loomis *Scream 2 - Mrs. Loomis *Scream 3 - Roman Bridger Scream (TV) *Season 1 - Piper Shaw *Season 2 - Kieran Wilcox Shrek *Puss in Boots - Humpty Dumpty Sonic *Sonic Heroes - Metal Sonic *Sonic Free Riders - Metal Sonic (final) *Sonic Rush Adventure - Dr. Eggman (guy behind the guy), Eggman Nega (guy behind the guy) *Sonic Generations - Dr. Eggman (guy behind the guy) *Sonic Lost World - Dr. Eggman (final) Star Fox *Star Fox Adventures - Andross (final) Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets *Captain Filitt Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Judge Doom X-Men *The Wolverine - Ichiro Yashida xXx *xXx: Return of Xander Cage - Jane Marke Yu-Gi-Oh *Season 3 - Gozaburo Kaiba (guy behind the guy) Zelda *Twilight Princess - Ganondorf (guy behind the guy) Category:Blog posts